


stop & shop

by noodlemio



Category: shopping carts - Fandom
Genre: Consensual, M/M, NSFW, Other, bad formatting, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlemio/pseuds/noodlemio
Summary: ever have fantasies about your local supermarkets shopping carts? look no further.
Relationships: Reader Insert - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	stop & shop

we're alone in his room now. I can hear him panting as I oil his wheels. “a~ah! y/n please”, I spin his wheels faster “tell me what u want baby” he starts to shake under my oiled hands “pl e aasee touch my handle” he whines and I stop spinning “ahhh!! ole ase please please y/n” his wheels are dripping onto my bed, staining the sheets black. “do you think someone who stains my sheets like this deserves more than just a spin job?” I ask as I press my hand on his handle and he lets out small pleas for more. I give in, wrapping both hands around his handle “nnnn y/n” his handle is red and dripping oil all over my arms, he's shaking so much “going to cum so soon? how pathetic of you” I ask, slowing my hands down, shopping cart begins to cry so I go back to my original speed. seeing him cry reminds me of the first time we had sex, it was in my room and he had taken me to his favorite grocery store to get me in the mood, at first I didn't know how it would work. shopping cart doesn't really have a body so I wondered how it would work but 4 hours later and we were all out of oil, out of worries and full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope there’s a niche market for this


End file.
